victoriousseason1fandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Powers
Rex Powers is Robbie's ventriloquist dummy. Since Robbie is too shy to speak for himself most of the time, he talks as Rex. He is Robbie's possible cooler alter ego, in fact. Rex has no filter. He does not like to be called a "dummy" or "puppet." He says what's on his mind and doesn't hold back or beat around the bush. He hits on every girl at Hollywood Arts but claims he never hits on Catbecause she is weird, for example, calling her "still a mess" inBeck's Big Break. This is odd because Robbie is claimed to like Cat. Rex also claims he never hits on Jade because she's scary, although he has hit on her a couple times. In the episode Rex Dies, he gets sucked into a wind machine and is taken to the hospital (even though he's a puppet). Rex is shown to have a huge crush on Tori and constantly hits on her, although she is annoyed by this. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Tori kisses Rex when he hits on her. Rex is sometimes seen slightly moving or talking when not being held by Robbie, hinting he may not be a puppet. An example is in The Birthweek Song, Tori is trying to find her sister a birthday present and Rex shouts from inside Robbie's book bag, "Just get the girl the massage helmet!". Tori quickly responds by kicking the bag and Rex yells in pain, "Ah, my ribs!", but that may just be a ventriloquist trick. Another example is in Beck's Big Break when Robbie is going to get him out of the drawer in the guidance counselor's office and he shouts from inside the drawer, "Hey, don't you knock?". He's known to annoy most of the gang, except Robbie. Rex is voiced by Jake Farrow, who is uncredited for the role (all puppetry is still done by Matt Bennett). Rex has appeared in every episode to date, except the second part of Freak the Freak Out. Interestingly enough, the only girl he hasn't hit on was Cat, who is Robbie's main love-interest. Rex's PearProducts * Red PearPhone XT * Red PearPad 2 * Red PearBook Pro Songs Unreleased Songs Season One Forever Baby(with Robbie) (Freak the Freak Out) Robbie and Rex: Forever Baby at Karaoke Dokie Trivia * Rex often says, "You don't know what I got!" when he gets offended or to state he is male-like, as opposed to Robbie. * He is annoyed at places that don't sell anything his size, Robbie has to take him to the Small & Short Store. On TheSlap he also posted as his status that he was annoyed that they didn't make urinals in his size as well. * In Pilot, Rex's head was bigger and his neck doesn't appear until The Bird Scene. * Rex can actually go to the bathroom when Sikowitz said it doesn't need to (see The Bird Scene). * He has his own profile on TheSlap. * He appears in every episode with Robbie, except for Part 2 of Freak the Freak Out. * Lately, Rex's appearances seem to be shorter than they were in earlier episodes, and similar to that of Klaus from ''American Dad! ''Rex will appear for a few scenes towards the beginning of the episode, but be absent for a while towards the end. * Also, in Freak the Freak Out, it is shown that Robbie treats Rex as if he were a person. The DJ calls what they were doing a ventriloquist act. They respond (Robbie) "Ventriloquist?" (Rex) "What's he talking about?". * In the promo of Pilot, his voice was higher. * As said on a picture on TheSlap.com, Rex sleeps for 12 hours. * Rex's screen name is RexAndTheCity, a play on a real TV show, Sex and the City. * So far Jade and Trina have ripped off Rex's body parts. Jade tore off his arm in The Diddly-Bops and Trina removed his foot and deep fried it inThe Wood. * Tori kissed (or made out with) him in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. * His name is a parody of Max Powers. * Rex is voiced by an uncredited Jake Farrow according to Ariana Grande. * He is scared of tofu. * Most of the time Rex claims that he's not a puppet. However, in iParty with Victorious, he tells Sam "Lets see if you can beat this puppet, * He is friends with Sinjin, despite him making fun of him. * He watches Fox News (most likely Republican) and believes that global warming is bogus. * Rex has called Jade "the Wicked Witch" (Beck Falls for Tori) and "intense and scary" (A Film by Dale Squires). * One interesting thing to note is that even though Robbie is presumably controlling Rex and talking through him, no one ever blames Robbie for it. * It could be possible that Robbie has low-self esteem, since Rex is always insulting him. * He thinks Robbie had a Bat Mitzvah (for girls) instead of a Bar Mitzvah (for boys). * He stated in TheSlap post that "My grandma was recycled years ago. She's now part of an outdoor dining set." * He usually makes fun of all the gangs problems. * He celebrates Hanukkah with Robbie. * He unfollowed Robbie on Twitter. (See IParty with Victorious). * Apparently, Rex needs to go to the men's room. When Tori comments that puppets can't pee, Rex says "You don't know what I got!" * Rex has his own video segment on TheSlap called "Rex Sings", where he sings songs from previous episodes, claiming that his voice is better than that of the original singer. Usually, Sinjin will be dancing in the background. * In Pilot, you can see that Rex is not an average ventriloquist's dummy, as in a picture of Matt Bennett holding him, you can see Rex's back is torn open to control him, and his body is stuffed. However, in all the episodes following, he is a standard ventriloquist's dummy with a hollowed out torso, which his shirt is not a part of. * Despite being Robbie's puppet, he has more fans than Robbie on TheSlap. Category:Victorious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:Villains